High Times
by Scully22
Summary: On Halloween night, Olivia and Elliot share more than just candy.
1. Chapter 1

_**7:00pm Friday night, Halloween **_

"So what are you up to?" Olivia asked Elliot quietly at their desks.

"I've got nothing planned. Kids are with Kathy."

"Well I get quite a few kids trick or treat-ing. Wanna come help for awhile?"

Elliot shook his head, Olivia: "never mind."

He went to refute but Munch interrupted. "We're heading out," referring to Fin, "how late you both staying?"

"Not long," Olivia snapped a little.

Munch shrugged, "have a happy Halloween. May all your candy rot your teeth." Fin nodded at them before disappearing after Munch.

A few minutes passed in silence. Finally Olivia spoke up, "I'm just gonna go."

"Wait. I'd like to take you up on the offer."

"You know I thought about it and I think I'm just gonna hit the sheets early."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

She half-smiled, "have a good night."

"You too," he mumbled.

_**9:00 pm Friday night, Halloween**_

Elliot had received a few kids knocking at the door, but not many. He pondered on the old days when he'd take his kids out. Though many of the memories he had some how tied into the work he did and the sacrifices he made. Perhaps, he thought, the sacrifices he made were for the better, even though times were definitely getting harder.

He turned off his mind for a bit to turn on the tube. Sprawled on the couch he sipped a beer and littered candy wrappers around himself.

A ring of the doorbell startled him a bit; it was pretty late for kids to be out. He opened the door slowly to find Olivia standing in the doorway. She held her long jacket close for warmth, her hair was loose but she had an unbelievable glow.

"Can I come in or what?" She snorted playfully. He nodded. She passed by the couch, pushed away some wrappers and said, "hungry?" with her faint little smile.

He shook his head, "Just bored."

"Do you have another beer?" She asked kindly. He nodded and disappeared for a moment or two, then sat beside her with two fresh beers.

She relaxed a bit, opened her jacket and settled with her body shifted toward his.

"I want to ask you a question," she began slowly, "I know were detectives. I know we're supposed to hold up the law and abide by the rules, but…"

"What?" he leaned in just a bit closer.

"I was wondering if you ever partake in a little enhanced enjoyment…"

He looked confused all of a sudden, "what do you mean?"

"I sometimes enjoy just a little bit of enhanced enjoyment," her voice eased into a slow soft tone, "I like to enjoy Mary Jane a little."

"You mean marijuana? Really?"

"Never mind," her voice was back to normal again, "I'm just gonna go."

"Wait, wait. I just think it's funny that I didn't know this about you. We could have been smoking together for years."

"So your game?"

"Of course."

Her look changed, she was suspicious, in a playful way "do you have any thing to smoke out of?"

"You good with a bong?"

"How big?" she smiled as she sat back down.

"It's pretty big."

She licked her lips, "I can handle it."

He nodded and went to retrieve it. Olivia meanwhile was having a slight panic attack at the couch. She grabbed her head in her hands, shook her head, talk to her self about stopping the flirting, and then composed herself.

"You pack it," he smiled as he set it down on the coffee table. It was big.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews- I'm glad certain content is appreciated. _

___________________________________________________________________  
_

**_12:00 am technically Saturday morning, the day after Halloween_**

Olivia laid on the couch with a grand smile on her face, and her eyes partway shut. Elliot sat on the ground beside her, his head resting near her elbow on the couch.

Olivia giggled a second, then took a deep breath, "I feel good."

"Perfect way to spend Halloween. Thank you." He smiled and looked up at her. She eyed his nose and his mouth.

"Anything for you."

Elliot nodded and turned his head away.

A moment passed in dead silence.

"Come over here," Olivia whispered.

He thought about it for a minute but when her hand brushed on his neck he knew it was all over. He pulled himself up off the floor and carefully laid himself on top of her.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispered softly into her ear. She nodded.

He tried to go for it a couple times, tried to kiss her, but he couldn't. She finally turned her head to him directly, looked him in the eyes and she went for it. Soft, pleasuring and utterly incredible.

His mouth slowly made way down to her neck, pecking her softly.

"It's ok," she whispered, "I like it rough."

He smiled into her neck and let himself go.

They moved together over the next few minutes, undressing, caressing and finally relieving the tension of everything that wasn't as amazing as what they felt in the moment.

**_11:00 am Saturday morning, the same day_**

Olivia slowly woke up in the warm bed. It startled her at first, she had to remember coming over to Elliot's, being with him on the couch, then on the floor, a few times in bed and back to where she was.

She sat up, no Elliot, but the shower was on. She nodded, pulled together her clothes, dressed and went to make coffee.

A few seconds later she ran back in the room, rushed to the bathroom door and shouted at Elliot, "it's almost 12! We're so late!"

He called through the door, "it's Saturday."

"Oh yeah," she scratched her head and called back, "I think I'm still a little high."

He laughed, "help yourself to the kitchen, babe."

She made a funny face and mouthed "_babe?" _to herself.

In twenty minutes time Elliot made his way to the living room where she was watching the news.

"What were you doing? Jacking off? We did it like twenty times last night."

He grabbed a cup of coffee she made and sat beside her, "you seem pretty comfortable about the situation."

"I was just joking."

He nodded, they watched a little of the news. She noticed he started laughing a little.

"What?" she turned to him.

"I haven't given a girl a hickey since my first date with Kathy."

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

She ran off to the bathroom to check it out. There _they_ were. A few of them. Big hickeys. She called to him from the bathroom, "you jerk."

He wandered in casually, proud of his work, "you said rough."

"You should see when I'm not high, you'd be surprised."

"Was that an invitation?" he smirked.

"I don't know," she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her playfully from behind and kissed her neck a few times.

"How did you know my spot?"

"I just knew."

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Your appreciation is appreciated, -Jenforvel_

________________________________________________  
_

**_9:00 am Monday morning_**

Entering the empty precinct came Olivia in her work clothes and Elliot strutting in his own.

"First ones here," Olivia shrugged as she tossed her jacket onto the coat rack.

Elliot stood with his hands on his waist, "It is only 9:00. I bet no one will be here for another thirty minutes or so."

"Keep in your pants, Stabler," Olivia sat at her desk. He slowly, and trying very hard to be stealthy, made his way around to the back of her chair. She stopped her writing in a manila folder and slowly turned around to see him watching her.

"What?" She murmured

He went to say something when the door swung open and Cragen came out of his office. Elliot froze up for a minute, but Olivia thought fast and handed him a folder. He made way back to his chair.

"Hey Cap," Olivia smiled.

He turned to her with a crooked neck, "you look different," he glanced at Elliot, "so do you. New diets?"

"That's it" and "Uh huh" came at the same time.

"Ok then," Cragen grabbed a coffee then went back to his office and shut the door. Elliot looked across their desks to meet Olivia's eyes.

"Can you see them?" Olivia referred to her hickeys meant to be hidden with a tight collared shirt.

Elliot got up from his chair, he went for her collar, "this button keeps coming undone. Lean your head back. Further.."

She leaned her head back until she realized she had perfect view of Elliot. He fixed her button but his hands laid on her shirt. Olivia could feel herself lifting her chest and neck to feel his lips. Munch and Fin walked into the precinct at that time, Elliot and Olivia were learning how to become more and more swift with their close encounters at work.

**_11:00 am Same Day_**

The four agents were all very involved in their own work at their desks. No one had much to do that day when it came to investigating; it was mostly check ups and call backs.

Fin kept an alert eye on Cragen who, like the rest of them, was mostly in the office for the day. When Fin began to give up though, Cragen was there for him without even a clue.

Cragen came out of his office with a bundle of papers, "Well I got to go make a few deliveries, I'll be back later."

The detectives waved nicely, but as soon as he left they all took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. Fin finally stepped up to the plate.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?" She answered; Munch and Elliot listened in.

"This probably isn't any of my business, but are those _hickeys_ girl?'

Munch jumped in, "yes! I was wondering too!"

"Yeah," Elliot threw in, "Hickeys?"

Olivia looked at Elliot with an eye brow raised, but then remembered the situation and turned on the liar-machine.

"I've been seeing someone. In secret."

"You want us to keep it a secret?" Fin asked puzzled.

"No, no," Munch explained, "What she means is that she's secretly been seeing someone."

"Oh. Well, how do you feel about that Elliot?"

Elliot knew that Fin was joking around, whether it was he was still high still or that he just cared so much for Olivia, the statement went to heart.

"Funny. Who is this guy? We should do a back ground check on him."

"Definitely," Fin through in.

"No!" and on a more serious note, "I trust him," She inadvertently smiled at Elliot and he smiled back.

Fin and Munch turned to each other slightly but shocked.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Marijuana prohibition has done far more harm to far more people than marijuana ever could" -William F. Buckley, Jr.

___________________________________________________________

**_5:00 pm Still Monday_**

The squad room was quite empty; only Fin, Munch and Olivia were there. All assistants, Elliot, Cragen and the court defenders were nonexistent.

Munch nodded at Fin from his half of the desk, Fin nodded back. He got up and slowly made his way to Olivia at her desk.

"May I speak with you in private?" He asked softly, though for no reason really since Munch was the only guy there and it was his idea.

Olivia followed Fin to an empty office- luckily it wasn't an interrogation room, though it wasn't any Ritz Carlton.

"Yes. It's true."

Fin frowned, "I haven't said anything yet."

"I know! But I know you know."

"How do you know I know?" He continued frowning.

"I knew the minute you and your twin asked about the hickeys!"

He kept silent a minute, was it worth the fight? No. "Ok, I know."

"Yeah. So?" She asked slumping down into a chair, "What do you think?"

"Are you kidding? There's been a bet going on since before I even got on this team. There's been a bet going since Jeffries was here. It's about fucking time!"

"You approve?"

"Stay low, don't have sex in the restroom and stop gazing at each other. You'll be fine."

"Excuse me, ahem, I do not gaze."

He smiled, "I wish you both good luck."

"Hey, Fin. Since you know now and since you're going to tell Munch, you both are invited to have dinner with Elliot and I at his place tomorrow night."

"Dinner as in napkin and fork or finger food and soda?"

"The latter with an extra element."

"Element?"

Olivia smiled and tilted her head, "do you Mary Jane?"

**_9:00 pm the End of Monday_**

Olivia turned over in bed beside Elliot with a happy dopey smile. He kissed her forehead a few times.

"You know," she rubbed up against him, "I haven't gone home in three days. Glad I don't have any cats."

Elliot held her tight for a minute, then eased next to her comfortably.

"Are you too tired?" he asked.

"Too tired to sleep with you or too tired to smoke another bowl?"

"The first one and the second one, both."

"How 'bout we do them at the same time." She smirked.

"Is that possible?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm just making stuff up," she laughed and reached for her small pipe on the side table.

"Oh," she took in her hit, "I invited Munch and Fin over tomorrow," she let the smoke out.

"They know?" He asked a bit startled.

"Oh yeah, they know. They've been betting on it since Day One apparently."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Stoners live and stoners die, but in the end we all get high" -unknown

**_6:00 pm Tuesday_**

Olivia quietly and inconspicuously made her way to Munch and Fin. She explained to them what time to show up, how to get to Elliot's new place, what food to bring and what amount of cash to have.

Fin could deduce what everything was for (the food, drinks, etc.) and so could Munch- but Fin tried to care less. It'd been quite awhile since he'd smoked anything, cigarettes included, but a little marijuana would never hurt.

Olivia went back to her desk to finally do some work instead of chit chatting with the boys, but Elliot stood up just as she sat down.

"I need to talk to you," he said quite seriously. Olivia nodded, "I'll follow you."

They hopped into the elevator and made way to the roof.

"Why?" she asked.

"Sh." He snorted.

They hopped out of the elevator and onto the roof.

"Come here," he waved as they went around a weird corner.

"Aren't their cameras up here?" She asked.

"I come here when I need to think. None of the cameras hit this spot."

She found a ledge to sit on; he sat across from her on the ground.

"What's up?" she asked softly.

"I have a really serious question to ask you… Where should we go after we smoke tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

He whined a little, "I want it to be a secret."

"Elliot Stabler," she shook her head, "…how about the drive-in?"

"Good idea! Sounds good. Ok, meeting over." He got up ready to go.

She stopped him, "can't we just have a minute? You said no cameras right?"

He looked around then plopped down beside her on the ledge. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her like she was Queen of Elliotville, she was Queen.

Ten or so minutes later Elliot and the 'Queen' made way back to the squad room. Fin and Munch shared a look and then shared that look with Olivia and Elliot.

"Don't look at us like that," Elliot shook his head, "we were just talking."

"If talking means what I think it means, then yeah, you sure were talking," Munch laughed.

"Talking a lot," Fin laughed with him.

Olivia shook her head playfully, "this is what I get for being a woman in a male dominated profession."

"She played the feminist card, boys. What's it gonna be?" Elliot urged.

"I'm Jewish."

"I'm black."

"Hm. All very equal cards. I think we'll just declare Olivia the winner," he smiled and almost kissed her but stopped before it was too late.

"No fair!" "I demand a re-match!" Munch and Fin called.

Cragen walked into the squad room, "re-match for what?"

"We were just conducting a little bet here," Munch described bitterly.

"No bets in the office, get back to work," Cragen smiled and went off to his office.

They all looked down at their desks like kids, and then looked up at each other with smirks like kids do as well.

"10:00", Olivia mouth to all of them. Everyone nodded.

**_8:45 pm, Tuesday- the Grocery Store_**

"We are going to be so late," Elliot pushed the cart down the isle.

"Oh hush. All we need is some cereal and we're good."

"Cereal. Good idea."

She grinned, and sarcastically, "I'm chalk full of 'em!"

"We're still gonna be late though…" Elliot trailed off.

"Debbie-Downer," she mumbled back.

**_9:45, Tuesday, Elliot's Apartment_**

They busted into the apartment with a startling crash. Elliot ran to the kitchen and began unloading food into dishes. Olivia grabbed a trash bag and shoveled trash, trinkets and other clutter into it.

And then the doorbell rang.

Elliot slid the dishes of chips, m&m's and pretzels onto the table as Fin and Munch made their way in. Munch and Fin took the big couch, Olivia and Elliot took the loveseat.

Silence.

"So," Olivia blurted, "Are you guys weird-ed out by us or something? 'cause I mean, you're just staring."

"I just want to see it for my own eyes," said Fin.

Munch added, "same."

Olivia smiled then looked to Elliot, "give them what they want?"

Elliot shrugged and then slowly, and dramatically, pulled Olivia into a soft romantic kiss. They both turned to Munch and Fin whose mouths were hanging open.

"Let's smoke," Olivia grinned.

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I mean, weed is better than computer duster inhalants.**

**_______________________________________________________________  
**

**_20 Minutes Later…_**

Fin leaned against the couch with a joint in one hand and his eyes half-way closed. Olivia and Elliot still shared the love seat and Munch was lounged on the floor with a pillow. The soft sounds of the Beatles played quietly in the background.

Olivia rested her head on the arm of the love seat, pushing Elliot away for a bit. She took a look around at the gang, not a bad gang. Fin was looking mighty cool with the joint held between his fore finger and his thumb. Munch looked like he was about to read Shakespeare aloud and Elliot didn't look so uptight and stressed. She didn't know how she really looked, just how she felt, and she felt good.

"I never thought," Fin broke the silence then stopped completely.

"Never thought what man?" Munch tilted his head to Fin.

"I never thought I'd get high with a bunch of detectives. Especially when I was a kid. I thought the world was mine. But I never imagined this."

"This isn't the type of thing any one would imagine," Olivia smiled, "it's just what it is."

"I shouldn't be doing this at all. I've found joints in my kid's rooms. And they've got high punishments for it. Now look at me," Elliot took in a deep breath.

"Dude," Fin frowned, "look around you."

Elliot lifted his head slowly to Olivia who was waiting with a smile. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Elliot laughed, "It's about Olivia."

"Personally, I do," Munch commented slyly.

Fin, curious, "What is it?"

"Well," Elliot began, "one time while undercover Olivia came to see me at my fake apartment. The perps heard us… _talking_, that is. So two of em run in and Olivia runs down the hall to hide. So I'm trying to deal with these scumbags so they don't go off looking for her. Then I hear the toilet flush."

"Oh man," Munch sat up to listen better. Fin put out the joint and listened intently.

"So I get in front of the two guys and we all walk into the bedroom."

"Don't say it," Olivia nudged him playfully.

"She comes out of the bathroom topless, acting like she's a pro."

"What?" Fin was shocked. Munch's mouth just sat open for awhile.

"In my defense, it was the only thing I could do!"

Fin, "did you two do anything Elliot?"

"She got pretty damn close," he looked over at Olivia who was a little red from embarrassment. She rested her head on his shoulder softly.

A few minutes passed. Munch finally closed his mouth- but only for a little while.

"Let's go do something," Munch whined still lying on the floor.

Fin shook his head, "Just chill."

"I'm good here. Liv?" Elliot turned to her.

"I'm so high," she smiled widely. "Ok, ok. Let's do something. I'm with Munch. Let's go get pizza."

"Good idea," Fin cheered, "let's go."

"Who's driving?" Olivia questioned as she began to try to stand up.

"I'll drive," Munch offered.

Olivia shook her head, "you are not driving. None of us are. Taxi's it is."

**30 minutes later…**

Walking along the streets, the four friends were split in two's walking aimlessly. Olivia's arm was loosely draped around Elliot's waist. They supported each other while walking. Munch and Fin just periodically ran into each other every so often, but no big deal.

"Where we going?" Munch questioned completely puzzled.

"Pizza," Olivia smiled.

"And beer," Elliot smiled as well.

Fin grinned, "Mmm. Beer."

"This is gonna be a long night," Munch nodded. Everyone else just laughed for a minute or two.

**Wednesday 9:00am **

One by one each of the detectives slowly made their way through the doors from nine am to nine thirty am. Each of them at some point or another stared at another one with an agreeable sign of weed and alcohol-related hangovers.

_Weed-overs were never as bad as hangovers_, thought Olivia to herself as she looked at each of her fellow detectives.

Cragen finally made his way in the door, slamming it behind him and quickly flooding to his office.

"This is gonna be a long day," Munch spoke bluntly.

"We get off at five. That's only eight hours starting in fifteen minutes," she tried to be optimistic but failed.

"I can't believe we had a sleep over," Fin shook his head, "I'm dressed like a white divorced father who's sleeping with his partner."

"Shut up," Elliot jumped.

"Sorry, man."

Elliot nodded.

_Agh _Olivia laid her head on her desk, tired and out of it. _Only eight hours._

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_Everything in Moderation._

----------

_**Two Days Later…**_

As Olivia passed Elliot's desk, she slipped a paper onto it and kept walking. He looked around and then opened it, it read: _Roof. Now._

Elliot crumpled up the paper and then inconspicuously headed for the elevators.

Munch looked up at Fin who was staring right back at him, "they're such bad liars."

At 'their spot' Elliot sat beside her on the hidden ledge.

"What's up?" he asked while putting his arm around her gently.

"I think we should slow down on the weed. And…"

"And what?"

"And with each other," she whispered.

He took his arm back and let out a deep sigh, "what changed?"

"I really care about you El. I don't want this to just be some fun time."

"What do you want it to be then?" He frowned.

"Long lasting."

He nodded slowly as he began to better understand what she meant.

"To be honest Liv, if I just wanted to sleep with some woman because I wanted 'a good time', I could. But I don't want just that. That's why I want you," he took her hand into his but he couldn't quite look her in the eye yet.

A small smile formed on her lips and then disappeared. She pulled her hand away.

"You're still technically married, Elliot. We had an affair. That's not a good way to start a relationship."

"You think that sex marks the beginning of our relationship? I think this relationship started when we first became partners."

"Doesn't change the fact that we had an affair," Elliot could see the guilt in her eyes and body language.

He let out a deep sigh and then turned to Olivia.

"I would do anything for you. What do you want me to do?"

"Make a choice. Kathy or me. It's not fair of me to ask that but I need to know. And if you did pick me, just for example, I need you to be mine. Not half mine and half Kathy's. You know what I mean?"

"You."

"What?"

"I pick you. I'll sign and take in the divorce papers today."

"Don't you want to think about it for at least a minute?" She questioned with a curious tilt of the head.

"Nah. I want to be with my Liv, smoke weed and get back at Munch and Fin."

Olivia lowered her head and smiled widely. He took her chin, lifted her head and they kissed atop their secret spot.


End file.
